Dinosuar Treaties
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The dragons crash landed on Dinotopia...just one problem the dinosaurs don't like dragons. So Anju has to travel to Waterfall City to make peace and sign a treaty. R
1. Chapter 1

**A x-over of How to Train Your Dragon and Dinotopia...I could probably write an x-over with anything and anything else anyway...in this story Anju has to settle the battles between Dinosaurs and Dragons while fighting her wounds and get the dragons safely off of the island.**

I stood on the prow of the ship. I and the youth of Berkwere on an expadition. Our first sail around the world. And they brought us, their dragons, with them. Our adult guide was Gobber, as Stoik had to stay and lead the village.

Suddenly a fimiliar scent danced in my nose. Rain. My hair pricked with the lightning in the air. the cool wind blew harsh against my face.

"What is it, Anju?" Gobber asked, his Terror, Mini-Fangs, on his shoulder.

"A fierce storm. Do you sense it, too, Mini-Fangs?" he nodded, his voice warbling as he crawled over Gobber's shoulders.

"Get ready for a typhoon. We are in for a big storm!" Another scent struck my nose. Reptiles. I closed my eyes. I didn't like this. The storm was upon us in moments. The Vikings wrestled with the sails and oars while we dragons did our best to block the wind and lightning with magic but one by one we fell with the strain on our magic pulling our strength. I stood as long as I could but it wasn't long before I, too, collapsed from the strain, the world going black as I lost conciousness.

**Okay I know this chapter is short but the later chapter's will be longer I promise send lurvly reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I know no one is reading this story but I will update anyway.**

I awoke on a sun warmed beach. I groaned and looked around. They were all along the beach. All safe. I ran to each shaking them awake and checking each for wounds. Other than a few scrapes and bruises all were well.

"Where are we?" Ruffnut asked, leaning on Rightwing, her half of the twins Zippleback.

"I don't have a clue and I have seen most of the world," I replied. I took a deep sniff and exhaled lightly.

"Alright! Horrorcow, you and Fishlegs stay and protect Gobber and Mini-Fangs, (like they need it) while we go check out our coordinates," I ordered. The Gronkle nodded and Fireworm, Leftwing and Rightwing, Toothless, and I transformed, our riders leaping agiley onto our backs (or as agiley as Hiccup can with his leg). We spread our wings and, with a flurry of sand, were in the air.

The land around the beach was lush, though the sents told me the enviroment changed in various directions.

"Look!" I heard Ruff shout. We followed the direction of her pointing finger and saw a tall building with smoke coming from the chimney. Suddenly Leftwing swooped over it's twin, barely grazing Ruff's helm.

"Hey!" she shouted, lifting a threatening fist angrily.

"What's that?" her brother asked, pointing to a little black spot on the horizen.

"Not sure," I said, "'Lout go down there and take 'Leg's place! Maybe he can fgure this thing out." Fireworm dove gracefully to the ground. The air was then filled with the fythmic hum of Horrorcow's wings.

"You have any idea what that is, 'Legs?" Hiccup asked, pointing in the direction of the flying creature. Fishlegs sat watching it, analyizing it for a while before shaking his head.

"Sorry. It's nothing I have ever seen," he said.

"Well the best thing we can do now is head on to the house. Perhaps they will offer food and lodging to weary travelers," Astrid said. We all nodded in agreement, before diving back to the beach. We told Gobber of the hous and the creature and began to make our way to the building.

**Well there it is. I hope for some reviews but doubt I shall recieve any.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here is the next chapter in Dinosour Treaties**

We got to the house around noon and were greeted by creatures, not seen for eons. Dinosaurs. Hiccup walked forward while I gawked.

"You have the most intersting dragons," he said. Our host laughed.

"Child, dragons aren't real. These great beasts, these friends and life parnters are called dinosaurs." A paleasaur took one look at me and the dragons and gave a rummbling growl. Dragons and dinosaurs were brothers and enemies. Simmilar in relationship to dragons and wyvrns. I lowared my head with respect. This was one war I wanted peace in.

"Peace brother. I mean no harm. We came seeking brotherhood, not war," I said.

"You come for the Queen as her messanger. We will only speak peace to Queen Newala, herself!" he roared.

"Breath Deep, Runall," the human said.

"Forgive me, Great One, but Queen Newala is three summers dead. I am her daughter Queen Anju," Runall nodded.

"Then away, to Waterfall City where they will speak of peace with you. A word of advice. Travel in human form. You will be safer." I nodded my thanks.

"Tonight, stay. Rest and plot your route to Waterfall City." I bowed and translated our final words.

"You speak a fluent Dinotopian though you are new to this land. Might I inquire as to how?"

"I have a gift of tongues," I said. I looked beside me and noted Toothless supress a shiver. I grinned.

"A true gift indeed. Come I will show you to your rooms. You must be tired," We followed the lady to the upper rooms. Large beds, formed as nests filled the room. Leftwing an Rightwing's faces lit up and they piled into one of the beds curled into one. Horrorcow and Fishlegs climbed in one, Horrorcow to protect her rider. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. Astrid and Hiccup curled in one anothers arms after climbing into a nest. Snotlout and Ruffnut piled into the one they called. Tuffnut got his own while Gobber and Mini-fangs got one to themselves. Finally me and Toothless found one and I curled into his arms and fell asleep.

**REALLY short chapter...I know but hey at least I updated**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! SHE IS ALIVE! I know it has been eons since I wrote for this story…lost the notebook. Here is chapter four. **

The next morning I awoke with Toothless' warm breath puffing on my neck I rolled over sideways curling into his warm embrace. His arm wrapped around me and his leg draped itself over my hip, pulling me closer. I purred kissing his cheek.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered, his voice husky from waking up.

"Morning," I replied. He kissed my forehead I heard him inhale deeply.

"You smell like salt water ad sexy dragon girl," he said.

"Gee, I wonder why?" I said, grinding against him gently causing him to moan, lightly.

"Don't do that, Anj. Not until we get off this god-forsaken island."

"Come on lover. I feel the hunger," I whispered, throatily.

"Oh God, Anju," he groaned, kissing my neck. Our menstruations were interrupted by a throat clearing. We looked over Ruff and Tuff. Both were snickering and making gagging noises. Toothless eyes turned to their angry slits and I jumped up throwing a pillow at them. They ran laughing and mimicking us.

"Oh Anju!" Tuff called running just out of reach of my angry claws.

"Come on! I feel the hunger!" Ruff snickered as Toothless jumped at her, missing her braid by a second.

"Damn you two! What do you want?"

"Breakfasts ready," they shouted running down the stairs two at a time. Toothless and I pulled on our clothes on and followed the twins.

We were greeted by Mini-Fangs loud protests of food. The tables were set with grains, fruits, vegtables, and breads. The humans were eating with gustoe as only Vikings could muster the larger dragons nibbled at the grains and fruit but the little Terror was demanding meat. Gobber was struggling to keep him under control.

"FANGS!" I yelled. His jaw shut with an audible snap. I sat down and looked at him with venom in my stare. "Deal!" I took a bite of a juicy mango. Fangs listened to me and sat down chewing on a dry piece of sourdough bread.

"So you shall begin your journey to Waterfall city today?"

"Aye," Gobber replied.

"We wish you would stay to meet the new hatchling today."

"I'm sorry, important business awaits us in Waterfall city," I said, earning strange looks from the humans.

"Very well. Skybax rider Jason and his companion, Swiftwings shall escort you." Tibor said. The man in the flame orange jumpsuit stood and placed a fist over his heart.

"Breath deep, fly high," I said, smiling at him. A look of surprise crossed everyone's face but he saluted me in the traditional fashion before returning to his meal.

After the meal we all loaded up in a wagon while Jason and Swiftwings took to the sky to scout ahead. A look of longing crossed everyone's face but we held our tongues and forms and our journey began.

**I have been revived! Lol hope you guys liked it.**

**dirtfan: I am glad you liked it so much**

**Ferelga: I am glad you like it. If you want to know more about the dragons Deep Magic check out **_**Arrival on Berk II: Anju's kidnapping **_**it's another of my in progress stories…I have a ton of them.**


End file.
